encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Amihan (2016)
|kingdom = Lireo}} Amihan is a major character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network, serving as one of its main heroines. Amihan is the keeper of the ''Brilyante ng Hangin'' and is the successor of her mother Mine-a as Queen of Lireo, the kingdom of the Diwata. Profile Amihan is the second oldest of the four daughters of Mine-a. She is named after Mine-a's sister in the hopes that she would grow to be as kindhearted as her namesake. She grew up in the world of the mortals, believing Encantadia as a mere fairy tale conjured up by her father until Hagorn attacked them one night. She is the child that would fulfill Cassiopeia's prophecy, a great ruler foretold to bring forth the ruin of the kingdom of Hathoria. For this, Amihan continues to be relentlessly pursued, even until adulthood. Personality When Amihan was young, she would easily get tired of training and often complains to Raquim about it. She is also aware of how she differs from the children she grew up, often questioning why she did not go to school like the others despite her age at the time. She even carried with her a fair amount of skepticism, choosing not to believe her father's stories, at first. When she got older, Amihan became the wisest and the most just of the four sang'gres, acting most like the oldest sister even though she isn't. She resembles her mother, Mine-a, in many ways. For example, like her mother, Amihan cares deeply for the people she loves, especially her family. This kindness, however, is often abused by her elder sister, Pirena. Thus, she is seen as the one with the most potential to succeed Mine-a to the throne, something that Pirena envies. However, despite her kindness, she will not hesitate to fight back. She only permitted Pirena to return to their home if she surrendered the Brilyante ng Apoy to Amihan. Amihan also has a curious personality as shown when Amihan saw Lira use her cellphone. Her love for her kingdom has been most displayed by her utmost determination to die fighting for it. She was even willing to return to Lireo alone in an attempt to rescue her imprisoned supporters. Since the coup that was enacted by Hagorn and her elder sister, Pirena, Amihan has been consumed by anger, questioning everything she has done up to this point. She has met all enemies with a serene hostility that is quite uncharacteristic for her character. However, she remains determined to win back her kingdom and protect those who remain faithful to her. Despite her burgeoning fury directed towards those who work against her, Amihan retains a soft spot for Paopao, the little boy that rescued her from her enemies' clutches. She is quick to defend him from enemies and doubtful friends alike and has since kept Paopao's powers secret. She even allots time to training him and promised to teach him how to use his powers. Appearance and Outfits Amihan has a chest length wavy brown hair. She has a beautiful face, with sleek brown eyes, a refined nose, and full lips, complete with a fair complexion. Her physical features combined with her elegant outfits gives her a regal, dignified aura. Her formal appearance is an intricate gown in different tints of blue, along with white and gray. Both the bust and the short sleeves of the gown are crafted to resemble wisps of wind. Her regalia is completed with a golden tiara with ornaments that resemble a flock of doves. Her casual appearance takes the form of a sleeveless pale blue dress with a dark blue v-neck collar and a similarly colored belt. She pairs this outfit with a long, flowing hooded robe colored silver and royal blue and designed to resemble plumage. The sleeves of the robe and the border of the hood are colored differently, appearing sky blue. Her battle armor consists of multiple pieces, all of which are predominantly in shades of blue, her signature color. She wears a winged circlet designed to fit her head and frame her face, adorned with a small gem at the center of her forehead. Like her sisters, she wears light armor composed of a breastplate, a pair of shoulder plates and gauntlets stylized to resemble wings, a belt with a winged buckle, a skirt designed to resemble plumage, a pair of silver poleyns and silver greaves. The pieces are outfitted above pieces of blue fabric. Like her sister, Alena, Amihan also has a long train of blue fabric, its length going from her waist and under her skirt to her feet. Her outfit is complete with a pair of silver and black shoes. Recently, her outfit has incorporated a loose cape made of the same material as the train that flows from her skirt and her shoes are simply black in color. She has gained a variation of her default armor thanks to the magic of the fifth Brilyante, which affords her the ability to blend in the shadows and move unnoticed. Pieces akin to her default armor are carried over to this variation: her winged circlet, breastplate, shoulder plates, gauntlets, and belt. However, they differ in a sense that their coloration is much darker and appear lighter in weight to suit the armor's needs. These pieces are outfitted above a black full-bodied suit complete with a cape and a mask. Amihan's teleportation effect was similar to most Diwatas, disappearing and reappearing in a flurry of gray mist. However, upon acquiring the Brilyante ng Hangin, her teleportation effect has been modified. She now teleports in a manner akin to a strong breeze, gathering in the area she is to appear in until it dissipates, indicative of her element. Story Amihan is born on the day that Arvak was killed, fulfilling the first half of Cassiopeia's prophecy. When Mine-a was asleep, Gurna kidnapped Amihan and brought her to the forest to kill her but failed. Because of this incident and because of Cassiopeia's warning, Mine-a decided it was best for Raquim to bring Amihan to the human world for their child's safety. Mine-a often sent colorful birds to visit Amihan which made the villagers suspicious that she and Raquim are no ordinary beings. When she became older, Amihan was taught the history of Encantadia and fighting using sticks by Raquim. Amihan would often question her father as to why she doesn't go to school like other children to which Raquim replies that because they are not from this world. Amihan tells this to Jigs but Jigs just laughed it off, saying that her father's just entertaining her by telling her fairy tales. Later that night Amihan was visited by Mine-a in a dream, telling her to wake up and tell her father that the Hathors are coming. Amihan wakes up and tells Raquim that she dreamt about a beautiful woman giving her a warning. Amihan thought it was only the effects of Raquim's stories that she dreamt of such but then the Hathors appeared for real. Raquim and Amihan fought the Hathors and managed to kill them but more and more appeared so they ran away. When Hagorn found them, Raquim told Amihan to hide as he faces his former friend. Amihan cheers for his father as he fights with Hagorn. Later, Agane appears behind her trapping her with her rope. Raquim gets distracted giving Hagorn the opportunity to stab and kill Raquim. Amihan runs to his father. Raquim gives her his final words before finally passing away. Hagorn then stabs Amihan fearing Cassiopeia's prophecy would be fulfilled once he let her live. Amihan managed to survive and was brought back to Lireo by Aquil and Muros. She wakes up and sees Imaw. Amihan attacks Imaw calling him "Impakta" or "Tiyanak" but calmed down when Imaw explained to her that he is a friend. Imaw introduces him to Encantadia and the kingdom of Lireo and tells her that someone is excited to meet her referring to Mine-a. Amihan met her sisters and easily got along well with Alena and Danaya while Pirena at first pushed her away but later with the comfort of Mine-a warmed up to Amihan and treated her kindly even giving a bouquet of flowers to show her acceptance but it didn't last that long because Gurna once again poisoned Pirena's mind. Amihan trained along with her sisters under the teachings of Aquil. Amihan was the third to take the test later she was joined by Pirena and the two fought against the warrior. During the battle, Amihan was thrown off the balcony Pirena tried to save her but she eventually let go of her hand. Amihan was saved by the warrior whom she eventually recognized as Ynang Reyna Mine-a. After the test had ended, Mine-a declared Amihan as the new queen of Lireo to which Pirena did not agree to and defected from Lireo. Amihan started her reign in the middle of a sprouting war between Lireo and Hathoria. During the battle, Amihan and Hagorn encounter only to be stabbed by Pirena at the back. Amihan did her best to follow the advice of Mine-a and refused to hurt Pirena making her vunerable to attacks. Thanks to the efforts of her everyone Alena most of all for creating a tsunami, the Hathors were forced to retreat. Amihan faints out of massive blood loss. Thanks to Danaya who healed her wounds she is saved. Amihan felt like a weak leader but Mine-a comforted her telling she did the right thing. Mine-a seeked help from Emre and Emre's response to Mine-a is a child which Amihan will bear. The father of the child she shall meet in a dream. Danaya and Ades groomed Amihan believing she must be presentable because anytime she might be visited by the Encantado. On that very night in her dream, she is in the forest and an Encantado arrives. The collective dream happens and Amihan wakes up after. A mark of a flower appeared on her hand signifying that she is carrying a child. She happily told her sisters what the Encantado looked like unknown to Amihan, she would soon meet that Encantado when she pays the Mandirigma camp a visit bringing Hitano and some Lirean soldiers along, to have a word of Alena's lover. She asks which of them is Ybarro. Apitong asks her to wait for a while as Wantuk calls for him. When he arrived Amihan lowers her hood and looks at Ybarro to her shock she recognizes him as the Encantado on her dream. Amihan leaves the camp saying there's nothing left for her to tell. Upon returning to Lireo, Amihan rushes to Imaw wanting to confirm if the father of her child is really a royalty. Imaw confirms and Amihan confesses the identity of the father of her child which happens to be Ybarro. Not wanting to hurt Alena, she told him not to tell anyone about this. When she is near the moment of her childbirth, she was with Mine-a unaware of an assassination attempt, just when Mine-a was about to take her out of the room Mine-a gets shot by a poisoned arrow. Amihan rushes to the balcony and the murderer tries to shoot her with an arrow which she stops using her powers. Amihan chases after the murderer blasting him with wind energy bolts but she failed because of the interference of Agane. Because the moment of her childbirth has come, Amihan teleports back to Lireo and gives birth to Lira. Amihan is the most affected of Mine-a's death having been in her side when she was shot by the poisoned arrow. She regrets her mother not able to see and meet her daughter Lira. Furthermore she still needed her guidance in ruling Lireo. After the death of their mother, Pirena surprises everyone by asking for repentance for all her sins. Remembering their mother's wish for them to be united once again Amihan forgives Pirena but did not completely trust her. Amihan told Pirena that in order for her to regain her trust she must first return the Brilyante ng Apoy. Pirena surrendered the gem to her telling her this signifies that she didn't return to bring harm to Lireo. Unknown to Amihan, Pirena has plans for her daughter Lira and the throne of Lireo. Pirena and the Hathors thought that they slayed Amihan but, Amihan was saved be Paopao, the guardian of the Fifth Brilyante. Notes *Amihan is shown to have a talent on drawing as shown when she presented her drawings of cellphones. *Amihan believes that, even though Pirena is evil, she will still have a change of heart, just like what her mother Mine-a said: "It is not your weapon or any sharp object that can change Pirena, it is our love for her. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: 'Like all ''Diwata of royal blood, Amihan has the ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between. With this power, she can transcend considerable distances at a time and can even take others with her, though she can only bring along a certain number of people. One needs to be in direct contact with Amihan in order to join her during teleportation. She has displayed this power at a young age, having used it to evade being abducted by her father's envious coworkers at the gold mines. This moment also showed that she is able to disappear and reappear in the same place. * 'Wind Control: '''With the power of the ''Brilyante ng Hangin, Amihan has the ability to manipulate air currents according to her desires. So far, she is seen to be able to launch orbs of compressed air that explode on contact with her targets, lifting her targets high above the ground, as well as releasing large streams of high velocity winds able to reach large distances and erode solid rock in moments. As declared by her younger sister, Danaya, in a brief appearance in Hathoria, Amihan is also able to use the power of the Brilyante ''to suck out all the air from a person's lungs, thereby sending their souls to ''Balaak. Amihan displayed this aspect of her powers on a much grander scale, sucking the air out of multiple targets at once, though it comes at the cost of taking much longer to complete and more susceptible to being countered by powerful magic. * 'Spiritual Awareness: '''Amihan displayed the ability to perceive things that are not normally perceived by those around her, as Arde explains to Adhara that the wind hides nothing from her. This awareness extends to sensing when danger is afoot, as the wind would come to her when enemies are nearby. * '''Combat Mastery: '''Arguably, Amihan is the most skilled in the art of combat among the four ''Sang'gre. Having been taught to handle a sword at a very young age, Amihan is able to cut down her opponents with a surprising grace and fluidity. Amihan is also considerably skilled in hand-to-hand combat, seamlessly incorporating it in battle. Even when surrounded, Amihan is able to dodge attacks from behind her and bend backwards to slash her opponents. * '''Vitality: Amihan has vitality unseen from other characters, even from her own daughter Lira. Amihan survived being stabbed by Hagorn's massive sword when she was but a child, and she also managed to live through multiple stabbings, and even a slashed throat when Pirena rebelled against her rule. She needed some healing from the Ikalimang Brilyante afterwards, but the fact that she did not immediately die despite all that has happened to her is a testament to her vitality. Gallery Amihan2016.jpg|1st Offical Portrait. 20150911_101646.jpg|2nd Official Portrait. AmihanNews.jpg|Amihan introduced in 24 Oras. Outfits Gallery Amihancamouflage.jpg|Amihan's resistance outfit. Category:Sang'gres Category:Encantadia Characters Category:2016 series characters Category:Sapirian Category:Diwata